


Red Splattered Lace

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was meant to be a surprise for Cas while Sam was out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Splattered Lace

It was supposed to be a surprise for Cas. As much of a surprise as being on his knees in the motel bedroom wearing nothing but waist high crotchless stockings could be. Sent Sam out with a warning that he would not be bleaching the man’s eyes when he walked in on it and his brother was gone.

Leaving the older hunter to just wait for Cas to hear his prayers.

How he had ended up like this he was still trying to determine. It was really a hit or miss on if Cas would even like Dean like this. He had expressed an interest yes, but…would he like it. As much as he liked Dean under him completely at Cas’ control. Begging and wanton, offering himself to the angel.

It’s only a small surprise when he feels the ghostly sensation of a hand stroking along his ass. He does not call out to the other, hanging his head as he rests his hand on the bed before him, spreading his legs wider.

The calloused fingers move along the inside of his thighs, moving up between his ass cheeks slick with lubricant. Slowly admiring Dean’s handiwork with what sounds like an amused laugh as he toys with the cock ring around Dean’s length and balls that dangle between his legs. Just massaging them in one hand as he lightly smacks the hunter’s ass, kissing his back.

His lips drag down the man’s back as he keeps smacking the lightly freckled cheeks. Reddening them as the force of his sweeps gets rougher, making Dean rock with each hit, almost grinding his hard cock against the bed with how horny he was.

It’s hard enough to contain the whine coming from his lips as he grips the sheets, pushing back into the hand that lands on his ass again. He would bite the sheets but Cas’ fingers press between his lips to silence him and he sucks on them eagerly, moaning around the digits.

One hit has him pushed up off his knees, crying out around Cas’ fingers, eyes closed right as he tries to breath. Pulling hard enough on the sheets to almost tug them from the bed as he squirms, cursing Cas in his head as the angel laughs, kissing his back. “I think that’s enough to punish you for your earlier misdeeds…” he pulls his fingers from Dean’s mouth, laughing again as the others mouth follows.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” he breathes heavily, whining when another smack lands on his ass.

Smiling against Dean’s shoulder Cas teases the hot red skin, “oh you do…you were being a little tease earlier. Flirting with those people when you know I was watching…shaking this ass that is all mine, flaunting your body…Your mind Dean. I laid my mark on you and if I have to make a more visible one I will. No one else will have you.”

As he says it he moves in behind the hunter, pressing against his back. He fan hear the angel unzipping his pants, pulling out his erect length before pressing the tip against the man’s entrance. Just slowly pushing in until half is inside Dean’s hungry stretched hole. Readied so they would not need much when Cas was finally there. Dean was hungry for him and needed him inside him now.

He has barely anything in him to protest - which he could not either way, he had teased Cas - just rocking back into him and letting out a low moan. “Cas…Cas fuck please…”

The angels hands cover his own, wrapping around his wrists to hold him there as his hips slowly rock in and out of Dean. Just taking his time despite Dean’s curses and cries. How he kept begging and pleading for Cas to move harder and faster. Rocking back into the movements with a fervor. As hard as he can though Cas keeps him pinned, kissing along his neck and shoulder, biting and sucking in places Dean knew would be hard to hide later. Whispering how much he loved Dean in his ears.

How he wanted to tie Dean up and break him apart slowly as they made love, touch him in places he had never imagined anyone touching him. Make him experience the highest of pleasures before taking him down again.

Most of all, he wanted to piece Dean back together again after it all. Cradle him in his arms and be the one that Dean saw when he woke that morning and each morning after.

Just that brought Dean over the edge, coming against the bedding with a low broken cry as the angel kissed along his jawline. Still thrusting shallowly inside even as the hunter collapsed brokenly on the mattress. Whimpering with the feeling but not shoving him off. Not until the angel came inside him with a shudder, falling atop his charge and nuzzling him adoringly.

Neither moved until Sam returned later, which was only Cas magicking them to the bathroom so Dean could wash up between Cas’ kisses.


End file.
